pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Baby/Transcript
This is the transcript for the fanon Season 1 episode, The New Baby. Part 1: Third Trimester * (intro plays) * (shows title card, which says "The New Baby") * PINKALICIOUS: The New Baby! * (We see the Pinkerton house. As Pinkalicious narrates, the camera zooms in on the house. Inside the house, we see a pregnant Pearl Pinkerton, aside her is her husband, and in front of them are their two kids: Pinkalicious and Peter) * PINKALICIOUS (narrating): Mommy and Daddy have big news for me and Peter. Mommy is expecting a child within sometime next week. She is already on her third trimester. * (Peter is hugging his teddy bear, Fred) * PETER: Daddy, is it gonna be a boy or a girl? * (Mr. Pinkerton places his arm on his wife's shoulder) * MR. PINKERTON: We don't know yet. Your mother will have to find out when she has the baby. * (Pearl rubs her tummy) * PEARL: Yeah Pinkalicious and Peter. While I give birth at Pinkville Hospital, you will go over to Tiffany's house since you two are too young to be home alone. * PINKALICIOUS: But why don't you hire a babysitter? * MR. PINKERTON: I had to fire all of our babysitters, except Maya, because it turned out that they were kleptomaniacs and they couldn't stop stealing our things. Maya has to do some things, so she won't be able to babysit you guys starting next week. * (Pinkalicious grows excited, but Peter is paranoid) * PINKALICIOUS: Yay! I get to spend time with Tiffany while Mommy is giving birth to our new sibling! * PETER: Daddy? You're gonna be here with us, right? * (Mr. Pinkerton shakes his head "no") * MR. PINKERTON: No Peter, I won't be here with you and your sister. I have to stay with your mother while she has the baby. * (Peter begins to cry) * PETER: No daddy! I want you! I don't want to be at Tiffany's house! * (Pinkalicious and her mom covered their ears) * PINKALICIOUS: Peter, Tiffany is a very nice person. She apologized to me 1 month ago. I'm pretty sure you and her will get along. (to her mother) Mommy? Can you invent something that will make Peter feel better? * (Pearl shakes her head "no") * PINKALICIOUS: Why not mommy? * PEARL: Because Pinkalicious, I'm having a baby right now. I can't invent anything while I'm pregnant. * PINKALICIOUS: Awwww.... * (Pinkalicious leaves the living room and goes into her room and played with her toys. Peter was too busy crying and only wanted to hug his teddy bear Fred and his dad to be with him. Pinkalicious and Peter's parents leave the living room and go into their bedroom. Pearl changes into her maternity nightgown and robe while her husband gets changed into his light blue star pajamas. The Pinkertons go to sleep for the night.) Part 2: The Next Day * (It is the next day in the Pinkerton house. Everyone except Pearl is awake. They are in the kitchen eating breakfast) * PETER: So daddy, when will mommy give birth? * MR. PINKERTON (as he is drinking his coffee): Pretty soon. We'll find out pretty soon. * (We suddenly see Pearl coming into the kitchen, clutching onto her stomach) * MR. PINKERTON: Honey, are you okay? * PEARL: No sweetie! My stomach hurts so bad! Get Pinkalicious and Peter ready to go! We need to go to the hospital! * MR. PINKERTON: Pinkalicious, Peter, get your things ready. Your mom's having the baby a bit too early than expected! * (Pinkalicious and Peter got their stuff ready. Pinkalicious packed her pink nightgown, magenta slippers, some extra pair of underwear, toothpaste, toothbrush, her teddy bear Henrietta, and her doll Petunia while Peter packed his purple pajamas, white and purple socks, extra pair of boxers, his stuffed cow Mr. Moo, and his teddy bear Fred. The Pinkertons got onto the family bike and went to their needed location.) Part 3: Tiffany * (Pinkalicious and Peter walk over to Tiffany's house, since it's a few blocks away from their house) * (Tiffany comes out of her house, surprised) * TIFFANY: Pinkalicious? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be here. * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy's giving birth to our new sibling, and we're too young to be home alone, plus daddy had to fire all of our babysitters, except Maya, because it turned out they kept on stealing our stuff, so we had to come here. * TIFFANY: As much as I find babies to be noisy, it's actually good you're getting a new sibling. I think your worst fear is the baby crying and keeping you and your family awake. * PINKALICIOUS: How did you know? That's correct. * TIFFANY: I know this because almost everyone loathes it when their younger sibling, especially when he/or she is an infant, keeps the whole house, neighborhood, or even both awake. * PINKALICIOUS: Dang.... * TIFFANY: Is that your little brother? * PINKALICIOUS (as her little brother hides behind her): Yeah, he is just upset because our father isn't gonna babysit us. * TIFFANY: Oh dear... * (Pinkalicious, Peter, and Tiffany go inside the house.) Part 4: Flashbacks * PINKALICIOUS: Hey Tiffany, have you ever played with stuffed animals before? * TIFFANY: I used to love playing with my stuffed animals. Is that Henrietta? * PINKALICIOUS: Yes, her name is Henrietta. I remember when Rascal took my teddy bear. * (flashback to the Pinkalicious & Peterrific episode Zoo Day) * PETER: And when I made everyone in Pinkville sad because I sang the blues. * (flashback to Peter's Blues) * TIFFANY: And that one time me, Brittany, and Kendra didn't find you amusing. * (flashback to the Pinkalicious book Tickled Pink) * PINKALICIOUS: And that one time you teased me for loving the color pink. * (flashback to Purplicious ''and ''Soccer Star) * PETER: And also that one time you ate too much pink cupcakes. * (flashback to the very first Pinkalicious book) * TIFFANY: And when I called you and Rose copycats. * (flashback to Crazy Hair Day) * PINKALICIOUS: No Tiffany, you were right about the copycats part. I did like your hairstyle, but you looked like a hippie. Sorry I said that. * TIFFANY: That you were right about too. Remember our old teacher, Mr. Pushkin? * PINKALICIOUS: Yeah. I miss him, He was a cool teacher. * TIFFANY: Me too. Hey, Ms. Penny's a great teacher, right? * PINKALICIOUS: Ah yes! * PETER: I'm only in Kindergarten and I still have good teachers, right? * PINKALICIOUS and TIFFANY (both at the same time): Yes! * (Tiffany's mom walks in) * TIFFANY'S MOM: Hey Tiffany. * TIFFANY: What's up mom? * TIFFANY'S MOM: Nothing much, but I heard your friend's mother could give birth any second. Her father will tell me when she's ready for your friend and her brother to come over and see her. She asked if you wanna come with? * TIFFANY: I don't see why not. But is she gonna be loud? I find babies to be quite noisy. * TIFFANY'S MOM: I get that a lot sweetie. I'm afraid she's gonna be loud, so you might as well have to cope with it. * TIFFANY: Yeah, if a baby cries, it might stink, but seeing it was worth it. * TIFFANY'S MOM: I'll let you know when they're ready, okay? * TIFFANY: Okay! * (Then Tiffany's mom leaves the room) * PINKALICIOUS: What are we gonna do next? * TIFFANY: We can play pretend house. * PINKALICIOUS: Okay! Should we invite Alex over? * TIFFANY: Let me call him. Siri, call Alex please. * SIRI (from Tiffany's iPad Pro): Calling Alex. * PINKALICIOUS: Is it working so far? * TIFFANY: Worth a try, right? * PINKALICIOUS: Very true. Part 5: Alex and Pretend House * (At Alex's house, he is watching a movie. Then Tiffany calls him. He answers it) * ALEX: Tiffany, what's up? * TIFFANY (from her room): Yes Alex. I was asking you if you wanna come over so we can play pretend house. * ALEX (from his house): Yes. We might as well invite more people. * TIFFANY (voice): Okay then. If Sophia comes over, please ask her politely to film us. * ALEX (while watching the movie): Okay! Sounds great! We can watch it as we grow up. It can be like our personal home movies! * TIFFANY (from her room): Okay then. I'll see you then. * (Tiffany hangs up. Pinkalicious and Peter are feeling curious) * PINKALICIOUS: How did it go? * TIFFANY: Alex might invite more of our friends over, so it might get pretty crowded. I don't think he should invite Alison over, as much as we're friends with her. * PINKALICIOUS: Yeah. Alison gets homesick pretty easily. * TIFFANY: How did you know that? * PINKALICIOUS: I had her over for a princess slumber party once and she actually wasn't ready to sleep away from home, presumably because this was her first time. * TIFFANY: I felt that way at my first slumber party too. * PINKALICIOUS: Me too. * (doorbell rings) * TIFFANY: That must be our friends! * (Tiffany answers the door) * ALEX: Hey Tiffany. I got more people over. I invited 5 more. * (Sophia comes in) * SOPHIA: Hi Tiffany. I got my iPad Pro so I can film this and re-edit this on iMovie later. * TIFFANY: Great! * (After Pinkalicious, Tiffany, and Alex got the 5 friends settled in) * MOLLY: Who will be who? * TIFFANY: I think Alex should be the husband, I should be the wife, Pinkalicious can be our daughter, and Peter can be the daughter's little brother. * MOLLY: Do I get a part in this? * TIFFANY: Yes, you will appear at one point. * MOLLY: Alright! * SOPHIA: I'll be doing all the filming if you're asking who should film. * (Pretend House Scene 1: The First Family Breakfast) * (The pretend family are eating breakfast) * TIFFANY (as the mom): Hey honey, how are you today? * ALEX (as the dad): Great sweetie. * TIFFANY: So Hilary, how's school? * PINKALICIOUS (as the daughter Hilary): Not so good at all. * TIFFANY: How? * PINKALICIOUS (Hilary): It's because this teacher is against certain genders and really despises me and 2 other friends. * TIFFANY: Dang.... Tyler, what about you? * PETER (as Hilary's little brother Tyler): Pretty good. * ALEX: Good to hear. Now let's eat our breakfast and get this awesome day over with. * PINKALICIOUS: Good idea. * (after the family is done eating) * ALEX: That was delicious. Thanks sweetie for cooking today's breakfast. * TIFFANY (pretending to wash the dishes with pretend water): No problem. * (Pretend House Scene 2: Car Dealership) * (Alex goes to a pretend car dealership, where the salesperson, played by Molly, greets him) * MOLLY (as the salesperson): Hey, what's up? * ALEX: Nothing much. I came here to a car dealership. Our house doesn't have a car yet, so I came her to buy a car. * MOLLY: That'll be $112.200. * ALEX: Oh dear. I don't have enough. Is there something I can do? * MOLLY: Maybe you can get a job. Have a nice boss, and do well, and you'll earn money in no time. * ALEX: Okay, I'll try that. * MOLLY: Great, have a nice day. * (Pretend House Scene 3: Garden Gnomes, Job, and School) * (Alex is on his way home from the car dealership. On the way, however, he sees a garden gnome and isn't so sure what it does. So he stops and asks the gnome a question.) * ALEX: Um, are you a garden gnome? * PAULINE (plays the unnamed female gnome): Yes I am. * ALEX: So, what do garden gnomes do? * PAULINE: They guard gardens, and shoos small animals that might harm your garden. * ALEX: So, what's your name? * PAULINE: The name's Millie. * ALEX: Nice to meet you Millie. Wish I could have a conversation, but I promised my wife I would come back home. * (Tiffany comes out of the pretend house) * TIFFANY: Actually sweetie, believe it or not, Millie does live here. She guards our garden. * ALEX: I didn't know that! * TIFFANY: Yeah, I had to hire a garden gnome because the squirrels kept on eating our plants. * ALEX: Dang, and I thought mice were bad.... * TIFFANY: Yeah.... * (inside the house) * HILARY: So how did our garden gnome do on the job? * TIFFANY: Pretty well, sweet pea. * HILARY: Great! Our garden should be safe, for sure! * TIFFANY: Um, Hilary, I wouldn't jinx it. * (the next day) * ALEX: Honey, I'm gonna get a job. We need to earn money in no time's spare! * TIFFANY: Okay, good luck! * ALEX: Thanks! * (at Alex's job interview) * JACK (plays Alex's pretend boss): Okay, so you wanna work as a spokesperson at Mr. Swizzle's Ice Cream Shop, right? * ALEX: Yes boss. I do. * BOSS: Now, are you sure you wanna do this? * ALEX: Yes. * BOSS: Okay, please read the handbook before applying, okay? * (Alex reads the handbook) Part 6: More Pretend House and The Text Message * ALEX: I read the handbook. * BOSS: Okay. You're in! * ALEX: Yes! I'm in for the job! * (at home) * TIFFANY: Have a nice day Hilary and Tyler. * HILARY and TYLER (at the same time): Okay! * (Hilary and Tyler leave for school) * (Alex walks in) * TIFFANY: Hi honey! * ALEX: Hi! I got accepted for the job! I start my job tomorrow! * TIFFANY: Good job honey! * (they hear their garden gnome, Millie, yelling) * (they run outside) * TIFFANY: What on earth was that noise?! * MILLIE: There are rabbits eating the carrots in my garden! * ALEX: Then shoo it. * MILLIE: I did, but they don't listen to me! * TIFFANY: How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?! * MILLIE: I don't know, okay??? * (Pretend House Part 4: The New Neighbor) * TIFFANY: Honey? We have neighbors. They just moved in today. We should meet them. * ALEX: Okay. * (At their new neighbors' backyard) * BEATRICE (plays a widowed neighbor): Hi. Are you the new neighbors? * ALEX: Yes. We are. What's your name? * BEATRICE: I'm Sherry. I'm a widow. I lost my husband to a brain tumor 2 days ago. * TIFFANY: Sorry for your loss. * SHERRY: Thanks. * TIFFANY: You have a garden gnome, right? * SHERRY: Yep, I have a garden gnome. I even have a daughter. She's at school right now. * TIFFANY: Nice! What's his/or her name? * SHERRY: It's a male garden gnome and his name is Jase. * ALEX: I love the name Jase. * TIFFANY: Me too. * (suddenly they hear Tiffany's mom's phone ring) * BEATRICE: Um, what's that noise Tiffany? * TIFFANY: I think that's my mom's phone. * BEATRICE: I'm gonna have to leave. Bye Tiffany. Bye Alex. Bye Pinkalicious. Bye Peter. Bye Jack. Bye Pauline. Bye Sophia. * EVERYONE: Bye! * PINKALICIOUS: See you tomorrow! * (Beatrice leaves) * PAULINE: Me too. My favorite part was where I played the family's garden gnome, Millie. * PINKALICIOUS: Bye Pauline! * PAULINE: Bye Pinkalicious! See you tomorrow at school! * (Pauline leaves, while quoting her character Millie) * JACK: I'm gonna have to leave too. My dad wants me home by 3:30 pm. * (Jack leaves) * SOPHIA: Bye Pinkalicious. Bye Tiffany. Bye Alex. See you all tomorrow at school. * PINKALICIOUS: Bye Sophia! See you tomorrow! * (Sophia leaves) * ALEX: Bye Pinkalicious, Peter, and Tiffany. See you tomorrow during school. * TIFFANY: Bye Alex. * PINKALICIOUS: Bye Alex. * PETER: Bye Alex. * (Alex goes home) * PINKALICIOUS: Okay Tiffany. I guess it's just us. * TIFFANY: Yep. We had a lot of fun today too. * PETER: I thought this was gonna be bad, but it turned out to be fun. We should play pretend house more often. * TIFFANY: Maybe we will. * (Tiffany's mother comes in) * MOM: Pinkalicious, Peter, Tiffany, Mrs. Pinkerton just texted me. She has given birth to your friend's new sibling and she is ready to see you 3. * TIFFANY: Yay! We should get this over with. * MOM: Right then. Everyone. Get in the car. * PINKALICIOUS: Do we have to take our belongings? * MOM: Might as well. * PETER: Okay! * TIFFANY: Let's go! * (Pinkalicious, Peter, Tiffany, and her mom leave to go to Pinkville Hospital) Part 7: The New Pinkerton is Born * (at Pinkville Hospital) * (Pearl is lying down in the hospital bed with her new baby. Her husband is sitting beside her. Pinkalicious, Peter, Tiffany, and her mother arrive at the hospital and Pinkalicious and Peter's mom is ready to see the kids) * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy? Is that.... our new baby sibling? * PEARL: Yes Pinkalicious. This is you and Peter's new sister. I haven't picked out a name yet. * PETER: Could we name her? * PEARL: Sure. Think up of a pretty name for her while I feed her. (Pearl proceeds to open her gown a bit and breastfeeds her new daughter) * TIFFANY: She looks cute. * PINKALICIOUS: I know, right??? * PETER: Pinkalicious, what is Mommy doing? * TIFFANY: You're too young to know Peter, but, (she pulls her friend's little brother out of the room to talk to him in private. Then Peter and Tiffany go back to that same room where her friend's parents are in) * PETER: Oh really Tiff? I see. * TIFFANY: Yeah. My mother talked to me about this too. * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy breastfed me and Peter when we were infants. * TIFFANY: Okay, this is getting confusing... * PINKALICIOUS: Let's get our mind off of this and let's think of a name for me and Peter's baby sister. * TIFFANY: Okay. How about Cutie, because she is a cutie pie. * PETER: Or Patsy, that's another P word name. * TIFFANY: Patsy's a cute name too. * PINKALICIOUS: Let's tell mommy. * PETER and TIFFANY: OK! * (Pinkalicious, Peter, and Tiffany walk over to Pearl who is still nursing Pinkalicious and Peter's sister) * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy? Peter and Tiffany thought up a pinkatastic name for the new baby. * PEARL (who's done nursing the new sister and quickly covers herself up): Kids, did you think of a pinkadazling name for my daughter yet? * TIFFANY: Me and Peter agreed with Patsy, even though I wanted to name her Cutie, but I think Patsy is cute too. * PEARL: Okay, Patsy it is! Patsy Pinkerton. * TIFFANY: Can Cutie be her nickname? * PEARL: Of course it can Tiffany. * (Pinkalicious, Peter, and Tiffany cheer for the new addition) * MR. PINKERTON: Looks like there are 5 Pinkertons now. 3 Pinkerton kids and still 2 Pinkerton adults. Isn't it perfect Pearl? * PEARL (kissing her husband on the cheek): So perfect sweetie. Part 8: The New Baby (Finale) * (It is a few days later. Pinkalicious and Peter are now back at their home. They are sitting at the table and have just finished eating. Mr. Pinkerton is washing the dishes, and Pearl is changing Patsy's diaper) * (Pinkalicious comes in, but quietly) * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy? * PEARL (as she grabs the powder): Yes Pinkalicious, what is it? * PINKALICIOUS: Can me and Peter go outside and play, please? * PEARL: Sure, but promise to come inside at 8:00 pm. Okay? * PINKALICIOUS: Okay! * (Pinkalicious and Peter run outside to play as Pinkalicious narrates and the camera zooms out) * PINKALICIOUS (voiceover): A new sibling can be noisy, but also cute. I'm just glad Patsy is born! * (end credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts